You Hate Me But I Love You
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Siwon sangat mencintai Heechul, tapi Heechul membenci Siwon karena kesalahannya. Hingga Heechul hamil dan berniat menggugurkan kandungannya, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon?. SiChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook. Twoshoot. Aku author newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**You Hate Me But I Love You**

Summary :**  
**Siwon sangat mencintai Heechul, tapi Heechul membenci Siwon karena  
kesalahannya. Hingga Heechul hamil dan berniat menggugurkan kandungannya,  
dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon?

Pairing :  
SiChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Rate:  
T

Genre :  
Romance

Warning :  
BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, Mpreg, Typo's, EYD tak sesuai

Diasclaimer :  
Author cuma pinjam nama. SiChul milik mereka sendiri

−  
Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1/2

* * *

Heechul berjalan dengan tergesa−gesa menuju café ELF milik Sungmin. Walaupun café itu milik sahabatnya, tidak mungkinkan dia terus menerus datang terlambat.

·  
Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika, matanya membulat dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, melihat pemandangan namjachingunya berciuman dengan seorang yeoja, yang dia tak tau itu siapa.

"Choi Siwon brengsek kau!" Teriakan Heechul, membuat Siwon menoleh kearah Heechul, lalu mendorong yeoja itu hingga terjatuh.

"KITA PUTUS! Dasar namja sialan!" Heechul berlari pergi.

"Chullie! Tunggu dulu, dengar kan aku!" Teriak Siwon yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar, karena Heechul sudah benar−benar jauh.

"Argh! Ini semua karena kau!" Bentak Siwon menunjuk kearah yeoja itu dan matanya penuh dengan kilat amarah. "Sudah berapa kali harus kukatakan kepada mu Yoona, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi namjachingumu. Otakmu itu ada dimana? Bisa–bisanya kau mencium ku?! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Oppa··· tidak bisakah·· hiks, sedikit saja kau mencintaiku?" Tangis Yoona.

"Aku mencintai Kim Heechul··· Selamanya!" Siwon berlari pergi menuju cafe− tempat Heechul bekerja, karena dia yakin Heechul pasti akan kesana untuk menemui Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Oppa··· apapun caranya." Lirih Yoona, lalu menyeringai.

BRAKH !...

Pintu cafe terbuka, membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae kaget lalu heran memandang siapa yang telah membuka pintu cafe dengan sangat kasar. Dan pandangan mereka menemukan sosok Heechul dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah juga aura mematikannya, membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Jika memandang Heechul saat ini.

"Hyung, waֿ" Kata−kata Sungmin terhenti, ketika tiba−tiba Heechul langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks··· Minnie ··· akubenci namja brengsek itu···" Dan Heechul menangis, Sungmin mengusap punggung Heechul− untuk menenangkannya.

"Waeyo Hyung? Ada apa? Ceritakanlah Hyung." Ujar Sungmin. Tapi Heechul tak menjawab, dia tetap menangis.

"Arra hyung, barusan kau datang seperti orang ingin membunuh, tapi tiba − tiba kau langsung menangis seperti ini." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Hyung, apa kau bertengkar dengan Siwon?" Tanya Hyuk jae. Dan baru saja Heechul ingin menjawab, namun tiba−tiba pintu cafe kembali terbuka dengan kasarnya. Semua menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok Siwon.

Heechul melepas pelukannya, dan menghadap kearah Siwon dengan pandangan mematikannya. "Untuk apa kau ke sini brengsek?!" Heechul mengelap kasar air matanya.

"Chullie··· tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu···" Mohon Siwon sambil mencoba meraih tangan Heechul namun segera ditepi kasar oleh Heechul.

"Jangan sentuh aku sialan! Sudah ku bilang kita sudah PUTUS!" Heechul menekankan kata putus kepada Siwon, semuanya memandang tak percaya, tapi mereka mencoba untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Andwae Chullie. Aku tidak akan mau putus darimu."

"Itu urusanmu, aku tidak perduli. Sekarang cepat pergi! Aku muak melihat wajah brengsek mu itu!"

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan pergi. Sebelum kau mau mendengar semua penjelasanku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, sekarang cepat pergi!"

"Anni!"

"Pergi!"

"Anniyo. Kim Heechul!"

Heechul mendengus kesal. Lalu memngambil ember berisi air disamping Hyukjae− yang digunakannya untuk mengepel.

Byurrr···

Heechul menyiram Siwon, membuat Siwon kaget dan menjadi basah. "Sekarang cepat pergi sialan!" Heechul mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Siwon hingga keluar dari cafe.

BLAM!

Pintu cafe tertutup, dan Heechul beranjak kedapur. Sampai didapur ia terduduk dilantai dan membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya. Sungmin menghampiri Heechul, lalu duduk disamping Heechul, mengelus pundak Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Siwon, tadi pagi aku melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja." Heechul kembali menangis. Sungmin kembali mengelus punggung Heechul untuk menenangkannya.

"Chullie hyung, lebih baik kau minum ini. Siapa tau kau jadi lebih tenang." Hyukjae memberikan secangkir teh hangat. Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil cangkir yang diberikan Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hyukie." Heechul tersenyum.

"Hyukie, bisakah kau dan Wookie menjaga cafe ini? Karena aku akan membawa Chullie hyung ke apartemenku. " Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne Hyung. Arraseo." Jawab Ryewook dan Hyukjae bersama.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Gomawo." Ujar Sungmin− membopong Heechul.

·  
Dan disinilah Siwon, duduk diruang kerjanya dengan keaadan mengenaskan− basah kuyup. Dan Kyuhyun tak henti−hentinya mentertawakan Siwon.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, berhentilah tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Ahhahaha··· ermpt− mi−mianhae hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa.

"Lagi pula ada apa kau datang kesini? Seharusnya kau berada dikantormu."

"Aish! Hyung kau lupa eoh? Hari ini kau harus menandatangani berkas kerjasama antar perusahaan kita." Jelas Kyuhyun, karena sepertinya Siwon lupa tugasnya.

"Sudahlah hyung. Lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dan bereskan penampilanmu. Nanti pada jam makan siang kau ikut aku ke apartemen namjachinguku."

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku kesana?"

"Haah··· terserahmu saja. Yang jelas disana ada Heechul hyung."

"Mwo? Arraseo aku ikut." Sahut Siwon langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.  
·

"Minnie··· aku datang···" Panggil Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlari kecil dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, akhirnya kau datang. Kau bawa pesananku'kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja chagiya." Kyuhyun mengangkat kantung plastik ukuran sedang. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Eh− sejak kapan ada Siwonie disitu?" Sungmin melirik ke arah belakang Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon langsung ber−sweet drop−ria, karena baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu asik dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga tidak menyadariku." Ujar Siwon. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Mianhae Wonnie, aku tidak tau jika kau akan datang. Ehm, sebaiknya kau memberikan makanan ini ke Chullie hyung." Sungmin menyerahkan kantung plastik yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Eh, jadi itu pesanan Heechul hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin. "Sudah, Wonnie cepat kau berikan itu, Chullie hyung ada dikamarku."

"Arra hyung." Siwon beranjak kekamar Sungmin.

"Kyunie, ayo kita makan siang." Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun kearah dapur.

"Ne, Kajja chagi." Kyuhyun Tersenyum.

Tok··· Tok··· Tok···

"Masuk saja Minnie, pintunya tidak ku'kunci." Sahut Heechul dari dalam kamar. Siwon membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan menghampiri Heechul yang tidur memunggunginya.

"Chul··· Chullie··" Mata Heechul membulat seketika, mendengar suara orang yang dibencinya. Kemudian ia berbalik kearah orang itu− Siwon. Heechul langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kau− " Heechul menunjuk muka Siwon. "Mau apa lagi menemuiku?!"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya Chullie."

"Sudah kukatakan! Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! KITA SUDAH SELESAI CHOI SIWON! Kau tidak pabo eoh? Untuk mengartikan kita−su−dah−se−le−sai!"

"Jebal·· Chullie dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin kita selesai." Siwon berlutut dan memeluk kedua lutut Heechul, membuat Heechul tersentak kaget. Dan ia menggoyang−goyangkan lututnya agar Siwon melepasnya. Namun usahanya nihil, Siwon justru memeluknya lebih erat.

"Lepas! Lepaskan tanganmu dari lututku brengsek!" Kini tangan Heechul ikut turun untuk mencubit seluruh tubuh Siwon. Siwon sesekali meringis menahan cubitan Heechul, mungkin cubitan itu akan memebekas biri diseluruh tubuhnya. Tapi bukan Siwon jika dia menyerah, malah sebaliknya ia memeluk lutut Heechul semakin erat.

"Heechul hyung, perempuan itu dia temanku. Namanya Yoona, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa−apa dengannya. Percayalah hyung, jebal···"

"Ish! Sekarang kau berani−beraninya mengenalkan selingkuhanmu itu eoh?!" Heechul semakin gencar mencubit Siwon, bahkan sekarang dia sudah menendang−nendang Siwon dengan lututnya. "Lepaskan!"

"Aniyo hyung, jebal percayalah··"

"Ish! Lepas, Lepas!"

"Kyu·· apa sebaiknya kita melerai mereka. Dari tadi ku dengar mereka ribut terus." Sungmin berhenti menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tidak usah Minnie. Selama meraka belum menghancurkan tempatmu ini."

"Ya! Jadi kau berharap tempatku ini hancur? Nanti kalau hancur aku tinggal diaman?" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tentu saja kau akan tinggal bersamaku, dirumah ku."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin.

"Waeyo huh?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak mau setiap hari tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Mwo? Tapi kau kan menyukainya···" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Blush···

Wajah Sungmin langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau menyebalkan. Dasar mesum pervert!" Sungmin memukul bahu dan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sungmin, appo·· appo·· sakit Ming!" Kyuhyun meingdungi bahu dan kepalanya.

BRUKH!...

"Argh!... Appo·· perutku sakit!"

Mendengar teriakan Heechul membuat Sungmin berhenti.

"Chullie hyung!" Sungmin beranjak kekamarnya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat keadaan Heecul sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ommo! Chullie hyung waeyo?" Sungmin berlutut disampin Heechul− memeluknya. "Wonnie waeyo?"

"Chullie hyung tersandung kakinya karena menendangku." Jawab Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk, hingga dia merasakan basah dilututnya.

"Ommo! Darah!" Pekik Sungmin saat melihat kearah lututnya. "Wonnie, palli bawa Chullie hyung kerumah sakit."

·  
Heechul terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Sungmin duduk disamping tempat tidur Heechul dengan menggengegam tangannya, sedangkan Siwon berdiri disisi kanan Sungmin dengan memandang Heechul dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun sedang duduk disofa sambil memainkan PSPnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Heechul terbuka.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Sungmin bahagia. Heechul tersenyum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Gwenchana hyung?" Sungmin mengelus kepala Heechul.

"Ne, Minnie. Gwenchana. Kau tak usah khawatir." Jawab Heechul.

"Chullie, mianhaeyo··· Ini semua salahku." Mendengar asal suara, Heechul menatap orang itu dengan geram.

"Kalau tau ini salahmu, kenapa kau masih ada disini? Cepat keluar! Pergi dari sini! Dari hidupku juga!" Siwon memandang sedih Heechul yang mengusirnya.

"Sssttt·· sudahlah hyung, ini rumah sakit." Lerai Sungmin.

"Namja sialan itu menyebalkan! ahh··· membuatku semakin pusing saja." Heechul kembali memegangi kepalnya erat.

"Baiklah Chullie−ah aku akan pergi" Siwon beranjak pergi dengan tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi!" Sinis Heechul.

Saat Siwon memegang knop pintu, pintunya pun terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Aku ingin meberi tahu hasil tes Heechul−shii" Ujar sang dokter.

"Arraseo, dokter." Siwon kembali berdiri disamping Sungmin, Heechul memandang sinis Siwon.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan hasil tesnya." Sang dokter mendekat kearah Heechul. "Chukkae Heechul−shii karena kau hamil, dan usia kandunganmu sudah dua minggu."

"MWO?!" Sahut Heechul kaget.

·

**TBC**···

Saya author newbie, mianhae kalau jelek. Namanya juga baru.  
Gomawo karena kalian sudah mau membaca (Apalagi Review) fanficku.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Hate Me But I Love You**

Summary :**  
**Siwon sangat mencintai Heechul, tapi Heechul membenci Siwon karena  
kesalahannya. Hingga Heechul hamil dan berniat menggugurkan kandungannya,  
dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon?

Pairing :  
SiChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Genre :  
Romance

Warning :  
BL, Yaoi, Gaje, Abal, Mpreg, Typo's, EYD tak sesuai

Diasclaimer :  
Author cuma pinjam nama. SiChul milik mereka sendiri

.  
Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

"Chukkae Heechul−shii karena kau hamil, dan usia kandunganmu sudah dua minggu."

"MWO?!" Sahut Heechul kaget.

.  
Chapter 2/2

* * *

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda!" Seru Heechul.

"Tidak. Saya tidak bercanda, kau bisa lihat hasil tes ini." Sang dokter menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepada Heechul.

Heechul memandang horror kertas itu. **'Hamil? Yang benar saja, aku ini ingin lepas dar****i namja sialan itu****. Tapi kenapa aku ****harus ****hamil anaknya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ah! Aku tau****···****'**Batin Heechul.

"Dokter.. Aku ingin menggugurkan bayi ini." Ujar Heechul.

"Mwo? Wae? Bukankah ini hal yang membahagiakan?" Kata sang dokter.

"Ini menyedihkan, bukan membahagiakan. Jadi aku ingin gugurkan bayi ini!"

"Andwae Chullie, kau gila. Ini anak kita." Siwon meraih bahu Heechul dan mengguncang – guncangkannya bermaksud menyadarkan atas pikiran gilanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak percaya kepada Heechul.

"Ya! Lepas tangan menjijikanmu itu!" Heechul menepis kasar tangan Siwon. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Anak kita? Cih. Yang benar saja, ini hanya anakmu. Jadi aku akan membuangnya. Tidak sudi aku mengandung anak seorang penghianat!"

Ucapan Heechul membuat Siwon tertohok.

"Tap– "

"Ehm. Sebaiknya saya permisi dulu" Pamit sang dokter.

Sungmin memandang tajam Heechul. "Hyung! Otakmu ada dimana saat mengatakan akan menggugurkan bayi itu? Cih. Apa kau sudah tak waras eoh?!" Heechul terbelalak kaget, pasalnya Sungmin yang selalu bersikap manis, saat ini mampu berbicara menusuk seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin?"

"Kau tidak tuli hyung, kau pasti dengar jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Kau– " Tunjuk Heechul. "Kenapa ikut campur urusanku eoh?!"

"Tentu saja aku ikut campur, ini urusan nyawa hyung!" Sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya, kini dia menangis dan Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin benar hyung, bayi itu tidak bersalah." Kyuhyun mulai angkat bicara, sudah jengah dia menyaksikan adu mulut yang tidak mengeluarkan solusi.

"Kau bocah evil! Kau tidak tau apa – apa!" Heechul menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kau keras kepala hyung. Cobalah dengar penjelasan Siwon hyung, dan percayalah. Bukannya kau sudah sangat lama mengenal Siwon hyung. Jadi kau tau yang mana bohong dan yang bukan." Mata Heechul mulai berkaca – kaca. "Pikirkanlah, salah ambil keputusan. Kau akan menyesal hyung." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin.

"Aku dan Sungmin pamit dulu. Annyeong." Punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu yang sudah ditutup.

"Chullie, kumohon percayalah. Sungguh Yoona itu hanya temanku. Dia yang memaksa menciumku." Jelas Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Kejadiannya terlalu tiba – tiba, aku diam karena aku kaget Chullie. Chullie chagiya.. kumohon percayalah... Hanya Kim Heechul pemilik hatiku. Menikahlah denganku... kita akan merawat anak kita bersama – sama ne?" Siwon mencium punggung tangan Heechul lalu mengelus lembut perut Heechul.

"A .. aku" Mata Heechul menatap manik emerald milik Siwon, mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak ada, hanya ada kejujuran disana.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul, jeongmal saranghae." Heechul menangis dan langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Nado... nado saranghae Choi Siwon. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Senyum terkembang diwajah keduanya. Siwon langsung mencium bibir merah milik Heechul dan memagutnya secara lembut.

"Gomawo, karena kau mau percaya kepadaku Chullie–ah." Dan senyum manis terkembang diwajah Heechul.

.

.  
"Ada yang ingin kalian pesan?" Tanya sang namja manis dengan gummy smilenya, kepada dua orang pelanggan. Sepertinya namja manis itu tidak menyadari siapa pelanggannya.

"Umm – Aku pesan satu paket cinta dan kasih sayang dari Lee Hyukjae."

"Mwo?" Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kemudian memandangi orang itu. "Aish! Hae, Yesung hyung. Ternyata kalian. Kalian mengerjaiku eoh?" Kedua namja itu langsung terkekeh.

"Segitu sibuknya sampai kau tidak menyadari kami datang." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian, Hae–ah, Yesung hyung. Karena aku terlalu sibuk."

"Ne, aku tau. Karena aku mendengar cerita dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi." Ujar Yesung. "Kalau begitu aku bantu Wookie dulu, dia didapurkan?" Hyukjae mengangguk, dan Yesung langsung beranjak.

"Nah, chagiya. Sekarang apa yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Banyak Hae chagi. Ayo ikut aku." Donghae tersenyum kemudian beranjak mengikuti Hyukjae.

.

.  
"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Sungmin hyung, akhirnya Chullie menerimaku kembali."  
**  
"Mwo? Jeongmal?"

**"Ne, hyung. ****Dan jangan lupa lusa adalah pernikahan kami. Kau harus datang bersama Kyuhyun."  
**  
"Ne, Wonnie."

**"Ya sudah hyung, annyeong."  
**  
"Annyeong." Plip, telepon terputus.

"Eh– " Sungmin terlonjak kaget, ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Nugu, chagiya?"

"Kyunie, ini telefon dari Wonnie. Dia bilang, lusa adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan kita harus datang."

"Mwo? Tak kusangka secepat itu Siwon hyung membuat Heechul hyung kembali kepadanya."

"Ya! Kau ini, bukankah itu bagus." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup–

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau menciumku?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Makanya jangan membuat bibir seperti itu. Jika tak mau kucium." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Chup–

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat bibir seperti itu." Kyuhyun ber–evil smirk. "Sepertinya kau memang ingin kucium terus ya hyung?" Desah Kyuhyun, lalu menjilat lembut telinga Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Kya! Kyuhyun pervert!" Sungmin berlari pergi, setelah melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Minnie chagiya, jangan lari kau!"

.

.  
Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu – tunggu oleh Siwon dan Heechul. Hari pernikahannya.

Disebuah ruangan benuansa putih, berkumpulah ke empat uke. Dan Heechul benar – benar gugup saat ini.

"Hyung, relax saja. Tidak usah gugup seperti itu."

"Diam kau Hyukkie." Sahut Heechul dengan death glarenya.

"Tapi, sungguh hyung kau sangat cantik." Kagum Hyukjae.

"Ya! Hyukkie, aku ini namja. Dan aku tampan, bukan cantik." Elak Heechul, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkekeh geli.

"Ya! Kalian semua menyebalkan! Mengatakan aku cantik, apa kalian tak punya kaca eoh? Kalian juga sama denganku." Sungut Heechul.

"Ommona! Kami ini imut hyung, bukan cantik." Kilah ketiganya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Dan hal itu sukses mengundang gelak tawa Heechul.

.

.  
Kini Siwon dan Heechul tengah berdiri dihadapan seorang pastur, untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

"Apakah anda Choi Si–"

"TUNGGU!" Teriakan seorang yeoja memotong ucapan sang pastur.

Semua yang hadir langsung memandangi yeoja yang sedang berjalan menghampiri kedua mempelai.

"Oppa tidak boleh menikah dengan namja itu!" Tunjuk yeoja itu kepada Heechul, membuat Heechul mendengus kesal. "Oppa itu milikku."

"Ya! Yeoja tidak laku untuk apa kau menganggu calon suamiku? Kau sudah gila eoh ?!" Ujar Heechul sarkatis.

"Kau–"

"Yoona, sudah kubilang berapa kali. Aku bukan milikmu! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi! Atau aku akan bertindak dan melupakan bahwa kau seorang yeoja." Siwon menatap tajam, dan itu membuat Yoona bergidik ngeri.

"Tap– tapi oppa–"

"Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, Donghae. Tolong bawa yeoja gila ini pergi." Pinta Siwon yang diangguki mereka. Segera mereka menyeret Yoona keluar dari gereja.

"Oppa.. Oppa.. " Yoona berontak menolak.

Siwon dan Heechul kembali menghadap sang pastur.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Siwon. Yang diangguki sang pastur.

"Apakah anda Choi Siwon, bersedia menerima Kim Heechul sabagai istrimu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Dan apakah anda Kim Heechul, bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya Bersedia." Jawab Heechul.

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadai suami istri, Choi Siwon silahkan mencium Choi Heechul."

Segera saja Siwon meraup bibir merah milik Heechul. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaan bahagia karena cintanya terbalas. Heechul membalas ciuman Siwon dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

"Minnie... secepatnya aku juga akan menikahimu." Bisik Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Kyunie, kau membuatku malu..." Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunduk, sambil ber–blushing–ria.

"Hae–ah, mereka manis sekali ne?..." Ujar Hyukjae yang sedang menghapus air matanya dengan tissue.

"Dan saat pernikahan kita. Aku pastikan bahwa kita bisa lebih manis dari mereka." Sahut Donghae sambil merangkul pinggang Hyukjae dan mencium pipi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat rebus.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin seperti mereka..." Rengek Ryewook yang sedang bergelayut manja dilengan Yesung.

"Ne, Wookie chagiya. Aku pasti akan menikahimu, bahkan secepatnya." Jawab Yesung tersenyum, dan Ryewook langsung menyambar bibir Yesung dan memagutnya sekilas, membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"Aigo! Kemana Ryewook yang polos?" Tanya KyuMin, HaeHyuk, dan SiChul– terkejut. Dan Ryewook hanya tersenyum gaje?.

.

.  
**END**  
.

.  
Mianhae atas Endingnya dan typo'snya. Dan mian karena lama update, maklum namanya juga kelas 12 alias mau tamat smk. Gomawo karena mau membaca (apalagi review) fanfic buatanku.  
Annyeong…

Gomawo untuk review kalian yang sangat membuat author senang. Ternyata silent reder buat cerita author AMAZING banget ya. Sesuatu jadinya.

**Big Thank's For all…**

, SimbaRella , Sora Hwang , anisKMS , Tan Rindi , wonnie , lee minji elf , Like Cloud's , Shim , lovelovechulie , itakyuu uchiuzumakuchikura , hani

Buat SimbaRella. Aku seneng banget soalnya author favoriteku mau memfavorite ceritaku. Gomawo author SimbaRella.

Buat yang lain maaf ceritanya emang udah aku buat untuk Twoshoot, nggak bisa diperpanjang. Mungkin aku usahain buat sekuelnya, tentu dengan taburan konflik. :D


End file.
